


Satellite

by bangabriel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangabriel/pseuds/bangabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan likes to watch the summer sky - sometimes the most unexpected things can be found in the trails of shooting stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

It came down like a crashing satellite.  Himchan was outside when it happened; he was sitting on the small balcony outside the window of his apartment, a beer in his hand as he stretched his legs between the bars of the railing.  There was barely enough space for two people to stand on the small overhang, and it was clearly made for plants or decorations, but when the weather was warm and the night air was cool, Himchan crawled out his window to enjoy what he could see of the lights in the sky.  
  
His eyes found the bright streak quickly, and at first he thought it was a shooting star.  It almost seemed too bright, though… it was too vibrant as it plummeted toward the Earth.  And shooting stars never stayed visible for more than a moment… Himchan watched, waiting for the light to fade, for the star to disintegrate and disappear into the dark blue of the night sky that was slowly fading to black.  It didn’t.  Eyes wide, he scrambled to his feet; the beer bottle slipped from his hand and tumbled over the railing, shattering on the ground two stories below as the ball of light and fire came down.  
  
He heard it crack against stone in the alley between his apartment and the next, heard glass breaking and trash cans being upset, but he was already climbing back inside and stumbling to the door.  Lights flickered on as he rushed down the steps; the aging woman in the apartment directly below his peered out her door as he passed and asked what had happened.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," he murmured hurriedly, patting the hand that had latched onto his arm to stop him as he’d run past.  Carefully he brushed her wrinkled fingers away from his skin, and he gave the grey-haired old woman a reassuring smile.  "Just some kids doing fireworks I think. Might have knocked over a can or two. I’m going to see about cleaning it up now.  Get some rest, Mrs. Jeon."  
  
The woman started on about how Himchan was such a good neighbour, but he was already slipping away and barely caught her words.  Anxiously he pushed the front door open and stepped into the night air, half-jumping over the railing to get off the steps in his hurry to be the first to reach whatever had just crash landed in his neighbourhood.  He needn’t have rushed; while curtains in nearby windows were fluttering, nobody else seemed to be coming out to investigate.  The perks of living in a place where loud sounds and breaking glass were assumed to be the work of cats, teenagers, or an upstairs neighbour knocking potted plants off their windowsill (it had happened more than once).  
  
For whatever it was having been so bright coming down it was awfully dark in the alley now, and Himchan felt in his pocket for his phone.  Streetlights didn’t reach to the very end of the alley, which was where the object seemed to have ended up. He could see a faint reddish glow, like embers from a fire; they were spread out against the tall brick wall that separated what was meant to be a small area for the tenants to put their garbage out from the tiny yard the apartment building’s ads boasted about in the papers.  The remnants of fire clung to the wall in places, and Himchan switched on the LED flashlight on his phone to shine it on the area everything seemed centered around.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
There was a man there, body slumped to one side and resting against the wall.  Dark hair obscured the face, but Himchan could see burns across the exposed skin, especially the man’s forearms and shoulders.  He was dressed all in white, but his clothing was burned away in places, and and shoulders of the white v-neck seemed to be mostly gone.  It remnants clung to the man’s body, charred edges blending easily into charred skin.  
  
Alarm rattled Himchan, an audible gasp doing the same to his throat, and he stumbled closer to the body.  The idea of finding whatever had fallen from the sky immediately disappeared from his mind; whatever it was, it had hurt someone, and he needed either immediate help… or a coroner.  
  
"Are you alive?!" Himchan asked frantically, his reaching hands hesitating before they could touch the still form.  He couldn’t shake him by the shoulders without touching burned flesh; instead he slipped a hand under the man’s face and turned it up toward his own.  The eyes were closed, and there was a burn along the line of his jaw.  Himchan gave his head a gentle shake and patted his cheek, watching for any kind of reaction.  "Hey! Wake up!"  
  
The man’s eyes fluttered open, and the scared Himchan felt a rush of relief flood him instantly.  
  
"Thank god… don’t move too much, okay?  You’re hurt, you need help. I’m gonna call an ambulance. It’s going to be okay."  Himchan lifted his phone, tilting it to illuminate the man’s face better.  "Just stay still, stay aw-"  
  
When the light hit the man’s eyes and Himchan met them with his own, his hurried assurances caught in his throat.  Pools of silver stared up at him, glittering bright in the light.  A thin line of black outlined the man’s shining irises, seeming to barely hold them back from spilling into the whites of his eyes, and it was the only black to be found - his eyes had no pupils, not even the barest hint of a heavily contracted circle of dark in their centers.  The inhuman look of his eyes was difficult enough for Himchan to process, but it was hardly the most striking thing about them.  
  
There were eons in those eyes.  Himchan’s jaw dropped,and he reached out a hand to brace himself against the wall as his body went suddenly weak.  A staggering heaviness fell on him, and the feeling that he had just seen everything he had never been meant to see filled him to his bones.  Unable to look away, unable to even think about calling out for someone else to come help, he stared as the man picked himself up, moving with what seemed like only slight difficulty despite his injuries.  
  
"What… what are you?"  
  
The man murmured something in a language Himchan didn’t know, the syllables running languidly into each other in ways he had never heard sounds spoken before.  It was okay though, that he didn’t understand, because his answer mattered very little to Himchan at that immediate moment.  The second the man’s deep voice rumbled out of his chest… Himchan’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he fainted dead away.


End file.
